Reparaciones
by Rockss
Summary: Ruby/Hook, antes de la maldición ambos se declaran su amor, por azares crueles del destino deben separarse y no se reencuentran sino después de 29 años, una vez rota la maldición, ¿podrán consumar su amor?
1. Saldando cuentas

La neblina cubría toda visión, el hombre tuvo que ajustarse la chaqueta hasta el cuello para que el aire frio no golpease su pecho. Miró a todos lados, pero no vio a nadie, ¿acaso la chica le había mentido? No, ella jamás le haría eso, se habían reencontrado después de tanto tiempo, él vio en sus ojos la felicidad y el brillo que le había regalado la noche en que ambos se entregaron el uno al otro, la noche en que se convirtieron en uno solo. Sus almas se habían fusionado, pero gracias a esa maldita maldición la había perdido.

Unos pasos hicieron que el moreno voltease, frente a él estaba un chico, alguien que no conocía. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sabía que eso no era algo bueno; caminó colina abajo y se enfrentó al muchacho.

**-¿Quién eres?** –preguntó desafiante e hizo relucir su garfio para que el chico supiera que no estaba enfrentándose a cualquiera, aunque pensar que iba a atacarlo era demasiado exagerado.

-_No me lastime, solo soy un mensajero, por favor_ –el joven se veía realmente asustado, incluso parecía que sus piernas estaban a punto de doblarse. El hombre de barba y ojos azules como el océano levantó una ceja y se llevó la mano al cabello.

-Habla **ahora antes de que pierda la paciencia y use mi espada contigo.** –Hook miró al muchacho mientras este asentía. Sabía que no eran buenas noticias y sobre todo no eran de parte de Ruby porque en ese caso habría venido ella misma a decirle las cosas, ¿no?

-_El señor Gold me ha enviado para decirle que espera comprenda que no podía dejar lo de Belle así como así, aunque quizás Ruby no corra la misma suerte que la joven_ –dicho esto el chico vio como Hook se acercaba peligrosamente a él, se tiro de rodillas y puso las manos en su nuca-_por favor, no me haga nada, mi familia está en manos de ese hombre, mi esposa, señor, por favor, estamos esperando un hijo, se lo ruego_ –lo único que el capitán hizo fue empujarlo y salió corriendo de ahí. Ese maldito de Gold se las pagaría y esta vez no tendría piedad de él, ni de ella.


	2. Trozos

Belle yacía en la cama; las cortinas estaban cerradas y eso hacía que la oscura habitación se viera mas tétrica, la chica se despertó poco a poco y miró a su alrededor, frente a ella estaba un gran espejo, una joven de oscuros cabellos a la observaba, era ella pero con un aspecto demacrado, había algo que no cuadraba en esa escena; parecía estar y Belle sabía que ya no estaba en el hospital.

Desde que la joven había perdido la memoria no confiaba en nadie, mucho menos en aquel hombre que la había estado acosando todo el tiempo desde el accidente, aquel que uso magia en su cuerpo; Belle creía que estaba soñando, pero la segunda vez que lo vio fue aquella cuando el muy atrevido se había tomado la libertad de besarla, después de aquel incidente las cosas se habían puesto mucho más feas para la joven, no quería que nadie más que las enfermeras entrasen a su habitación y todo estaba bien hasta que había despertado momentos atrás.

Intentó levantarse de donde estaba, miró alrededor, había un ropero, un pequeño tocador con los trozos de la taza que había roto días atrás, el corazón de la muchacha comenzó a latir con fuerza, se sintió mareada y tuvo que sostenerse de la silla que tenía a un lado, su mirada recorrió la habitación una vez mas y no vio nada. Tan solo una puerta, todo aquello le parecía muy extraño, y tenía la sospecha de que el autor intelectual de aquel encierro era ese viejo obsesionado con ella.

Como pudo llegó al ropero y sacó unos jeans, una blusa, un suéter y unos zapatos que estaban ahí; _"Tiene todo preparado, está loco"._ El mareo se había pasado poco a poco y las fuerzas de Belle iban haciéndose presentes cuando se aventó la silla a un lado de puro coraje y quizás para probar que podia defenderse, no iba a quedarse ahí a esperar a que el hombre se aprovechase de ella.

Pero cuando la silla aterrizó cerca de la enorme puerta, Belle tuvo que tallarse los ojos para ver que no estaba soñando, frente a ella en el pequeño tocador algo brillaba, eran los pedazos de la taza rota, la muchacha se acercó lentamente a ellos y tomó uno entre sus manos; no entendía por qué todo aquello de la magia la frustraba tanto, quizás era por el hecho de que el tipo ese la estuviese molestando desde el incidente en la salida del pueblo, pero no se creía nada, aunque vio algo que le llamó la atención, en un lugar mucho más oscuro que su habitación estaba tirada una joven que ella había visto antes, sus cabellos negros con un rayo rojo que brillaba entre todos los azabache la hizo recordar que era una de las personas que la habían llevado al hospital, pero sintió aun más coraje al ver que su blanca piel se coloreaba con el rojo carmesí de su sangre, tenía una herida en la cabeza.

Pero lo que vio después, en el otro pedazo de porcelana la hizo sentir un coraje mucho mayor, la rabia recorría las venas de Belle y sabía que no había vuelta atrás para lo que veía; ¿todo era obra de aquel hombre? ¿El señor Gold era el que tenía encerrada a esa chica? Belle buscó por todos lados en la habitación para ver si encontraba algo con lo que podia abrir la puerta, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que no estaba encerrada como creyó.

Pensó que tal vez alguien se había olvidado de cerrarla nuevamente, pero qué importaba si lo único que quería era largarse de ahí, pero no sin antes llevarse los trozos de la taza para ver si podía ayudar a la muchacha. Los metió en su bolsillo y salió con mucho cuidado de la fría y oscura habitación; comenzó a caminar por un oscuro corredor y escuchó pasos detrás de ella, su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca, pero frente a ella vio su salvación, una puerta de madera muy parecida a la de la habitación donde se encontraba escondida, corrió hacia ella y entró ahí, sin saber que algo horrible le esperaba ahí dentro.


	3. Escupiendo veneno

Belle cerró la puerta detrás de ella y escuchó cómo la persona que venía de afuera pasaba de largo esa puerta, se sintió aliviada, pero cuando prendió la luz del cuarto no pudo evitar sentir un asco terrible, habían alrededor de diez ratas sobre la cama, aquella parecía una habitación donde experimentaban; ¿sería un laboratorio? No tenía idea, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa, casi todas las recamaras eran iguales. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su suéter y miró la imagen de la chica ahí, aun estaba inconsciente. Belle se armó de valor y comenzó a buscar en las gavetas del cuarto algo que pudiera servirle para defenderse, Gold debía tener a la chica en ese mismo lugar, y ella la ayudaría aunque tuviera que morir en el intento, siempre había sido así o al menos así se sentía, que si ayudaba a alguien las cosas irían mejor para ella. Lo único que encontró fue pegamento, pero tuvo una idea, así como veía las cosas, esa taza era como una especie de mapa para guiarla hasta encontrar a la chica, armó la taza nuevamente y se sentó a esperar que secara, era inútil, tal vez si se iba así podría salvar a la muchacha, pero cuando estaba por meter la taza en su bolsillo vio algo que no había captado hasta entonces, eran ella misma y aquel hombre que la seguía como sombra, pero estaban besándose, ella lo miraba con amor, de esos que te roban los pensamientos, la vida por amar; Belle no podia creer, de pronto todo volvía a su mente, ella amaba a Rumpelstiltskin, su verdadero y único amor, no le había importado que fuese una bestia porque ella sabía lo que había detrás de todo eso y además tenía confianza de que podría cambiar, no solo por ella sino por su hijo Baelfire. La muchacha tomó la taza y salió corriendo de la oscura y fría habitación, pero entonces todo eso debía ser obra de ese pirata, el mismo que la había buscado en la biblioteca y que le contó que había asesinado a su mujer, la madre del hijo de Gold, su corazón volvió a llenarse de rabia y su cuerpo de coraje para hacer lo que estuviese en sus manos para rescatar no solo a la chica sino también a su amor; Rumpel.

Recorrió el oscuro corredor y sintió como si no avanzara nada, pero las voces que procedían de alguna de las habitaciones la hizo detenerse, la reconoció de inmediato, pero su voz sonaba autoritaria, daba órdenes a alguien y podía sentir el odio correr por las venas del hombre al que amaba. La joven castaña comenzó a buscar la habitación y cuando llegó a la que podia ser la correcta escucho con más claridad las palabras del viejo Rumpelstiltskin.

-**Hook, viejo amigo, qué gusto volver a encontrarte, ahora reunido con tu otro amor, es cierto eso que dicen de los piratas, ni bien se habían tragado los tiburones a Milah y tu ya tenías un reemplazo para ella. Es linda la chica, pero no sabía que ahora te dedicabas a meterte con animales.** –las palabras del viejo Gold sonaban frías, irónicas, se veía claramente que quería herir al capitán. **-¿Recuerdas el incidente con Belle, no? Pero hay un incidente que debo cobrarme antes. Levántala.** –Gold golpeó a Ruby en la cabeza con su bastón a modo de bofetada-**esa me la debías por haber golpeado a Belle cuando Regina la tenía encerrada, todos y cada uno de los golpes que le diste a Belle los pagará ella, no tendrá la suerte de Milah, debo aceptar que fui bastante amable con ella.**

Del otro lado de la habitación Killian se movía con fuerza para zafarse del agarre del hombre que le impedía evitar que Red fuese violentada por el maldito cocodrilo. Sentía un dolor inmenso y la impotencia se apoderaba de él, ¿siempre la oba a perder por su incapacidad para defenderla?


	4. Increíble

Red fue despertando poco a poco, sentía la tibia sangre correr por su frente y caer debajo de una de sus cejas, le dolía mucho la cabeza y veía borroso, pero hacía rato que escuchaba a Killian y Gold peleando, abrió los ojos como platos cuando reacciono y supo que Hook estaba ahí con ella y en peligro de muerte, se sentía estúpida y muy mal por haber sido tan tonta y confiar nuevamente en Gold, los Charming confiaban en que ella encontraría a Belle, la chica se creyó todo el cuento que la bestia esa le había contado mientras iban de camino a las minas, pero pronto se desviaron y ella comenzó a hacer preguntas y eso no le gustó a Rumpelstiltskin para nada, la muchacha sí que la ayudaría, pero no a encontrar a Belle sino a traer a su peor enemigo hasta su encuentro; Hook, ¿cómo es que él se había enterad de lo que pasaba entre Killian y ella? Ruby se mordió los labios para no chillar de dolor y miró a su agresor para luego dirigir su mirada hasta donde estaba la sombra del hombre que amaba, se veía peor que cuando lo encontraron en la salida del pueblo, también sangraba, pero parecía triste y muy enojado.

Ella misma se sentía muy molesta, no le cabía en la cabeza el hecho de que la hubiera engañado así, después pensó en Belle y sintió algo extraño en el estomago, ¿estaría su amiga bien? Esperaba que no estuviera en manos de Gold, aunque sabía que el hombre jamás le haría daño, pero muchas veces Belle le había dicho que ella veía un cambio en el, que no lastimaría a nadie y Ruby hasta comenzó a creérselo, pero esto demostraba que su amiga le amaba demasiado como para no darse cuenta que Gold jamás dejaría de ver sus intereses antes que los de los demás, y sus sentimientos por Belle no lo volverían un hombre encantador y bueno de repente y la única que no podía verlo de ese modo era ella.

-No tiene derecho a meterse con nosotros, las cosas que pasaron con su esposa ya fueron, déjennos vivir en paz, nos iremos de aquí. Esta misma noche nos iríamos y dejaríamos a todos atrás, usted le pidió eso a Killian –la joven se movía para ver si podia soltarse, pero era inútil, vio a Gold acercarse a ella y sonreírle mientras negaba la cabeza.

-_Claro, eso se lo dije la primera vez que atentó contra Belle, le perdoné la vida porque ella me lo pidió, pero después hizo esa canallada, ¿sabes que podría ser que Belle nunca me recuerde? Y este infeliz tiene que sentir en carne viva lo que es que la persona que amas y por la que has decidido a cambiar no te reconozca, que ni siquiera pueda mirarte a los ojos porque te tiene miedo y desconfía de ti_ –Gold se acercó a la chica y la tomó del cuello y su secuaz la soltó para que el mago la estrellara contra la pared-_lo lamento mucho por ti, Ruby, ¿sabes que Belle y Hook tienen algo en común?_ –la miró con un odio profundo y sus palabras podían saborearse asquerosas-_los dos se enamoraron de bestias._

La voz de Jones hizo que Ruby dejase salir las lágrimas que hacía rato se negaba a dejar correr por su blanco rostro.

-**Ella no es una bestia como tú, ¡maldito cobarde! Vamos, lucha conmigo sin tu ayudante, pelea como un hombre y no como un torpe cocodrilo. Milah se fue por tu culpa, Belle te tiene miedo porque en tus ojos aun existe ese atisbo de maldad que cualquier que no te ama vería, ¿no era que el amor verdadero lo podía todo? En vez de estar jodiendo conmigo, deberías estar tratando de reconquistarla, de hacer algo y dejarnos en paz.** –el gusto a sangre en la boca del pirata se sentía demasiado, y era como si alguien le estuviese pegando constantemente, otra vez estaba atado de pies y mano, si Ruby fallecía no se perdonaría nunca esa muerte y esta vez no tendría piedad del maldito anciano.

-_Ahora tú me vas a dar consejos de amor, ¿eh, manco? –Miró al hombre y después a la mujer, la escena le parecía patética-quién iba a decirlo, ustedes y yo aquí, juntos, espero que tu abuela no se entere de est_o o tendremos serios problemas.

Los ojos de Ruby se abrieron y sintió miedo, ¿acaso Gold estaba amenazándolos con hacerle algo a la viuda Lucas?

-No te metas con mi abuela, porque no responderé de mí, ni siquiera por Belle –aparte de Hook lo único bueno que Ruby tenía en la vida era a su abuela, y si él se atrevía a hacerle daño, demostraría que podía ser tan bestia como él decía.

Afuera de la habitación una confundida Belle lloraba sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, pero sabía que si entraba Rumpel dejaría de atormentar a su amiga y el pirata, lo haría por ella, ¿no?


End file.
